Akumagonge
by NovaFTW
Summary: This story is about a man named Kamazaki Kazuma, the sole survivor of the once widely known city of Seireiniwa. A mysterious and dangerous weapon was revealed by his father and uncle, and his uncle betrayed them all. Read the prologue for full details.
1. Prologue

Akumagonge

Nothing has been the same since then, Deishinkan. (Meaning : Day Of Silence)  
The day we fell to my traitorous uncle, Kamazaki Raizel.  
His research revealed a dark secret that should've never been created, and he took it for himself to rebel against the peaceful nation of Seireiniwa. (Meaning : Spirit Garden)  
He turned on his fellow researcher -- His brother, Kamazaki Itaki.  
At this time, I wasn't sure how catastrophic this secret was.  
But this weapon was deadly, and it brought an end to Seireiniwa.  
He killed everyone, but I somehow survived.  
9 years passed, yet I still sought revenge.  
My name is Kamazaki Kazuma, the sole survivor of Seireiniwa.  
This is my story, I write this so the world will know of the truth.  
The truth behind the story of Deishinkan.


	2. Tale Of The End, Prelude Of Destiny

It started off like a normal day, nothing changed. I was just a child, living a normal life. Not knowing what was about to happen.  
My father's name was Kamazaki Itaki, he was a researcher -- not to mention leader -- of Seireiniwa.  
Along with his brother, my uncle, Kamazaki Raizel, they researched the past mysteries of this city.  
They solved these mysteries that were thought to be unsolvable by all other researchers.  
But today, they uncovered something that should have remained hidden, the weapon that would cost so many lives.  
This is the report my father left for anyone who may survive. Listen well..

"This is Kamazaki Itaki, I am a researcher for the city of Seireiniwa. Today, my brother Raizel and I have uncovered a great secret.  
We've revealed it to be called 'Akumagonge', meaning Devil Incarnate. It's name is not an understatement.  
This weapon could be the death of us all, if it were to fall into the wrong hands.  
There's still so much we don't know about Akumagonge, including how it is activated..and now..It seems we'll never know.  
Raizel has betrayed us, he's stolen Akumagonge and fled, and it seems he's discovered how to activate it.  
Seireiniwa is doomed to destruction, I record this report in hopes that someone will find it, and warn the world of this terror.  
Please..Kazuma..My son, I know you will survive...Somehow. You will be the one to rebuild Seireiniwa.  
Also, one final thing. Please do not search for Raizel, if you find him you'll meet the same fate as I am about to."

The tape ends there, those were my father's last words.  
I now live in Okinama, the city closest to the ruins of Seireiniwa.  
I'll train everyday, so when the time comes I'll be able to kill Raizel and avenge my father.  
I made that vow 9 years ago, shortly before escaping to Okinama.

Now that you know about the destruction of Seireiniwa, the true story may now begin.  
I warn you, this story has no happy ending, this is not a fairy tale. 


	3. A Destined Meeting

Turn 02 - A Destined Meeting

"You know it's useless Kazuma...All your attempts are for nothing. You vow to avenge your family, your city. But in the end you know you can't do a thing. Remember these words well...You. Will. Fail"  
Kazuma's eyes shot open and he jerked himself up to a sitting position, breathing heavily.  
"..That voice again..These nightmares are getting more intense every night.." Kazuma sighed heavily, staring up at the starlit sky through the small opening in the broken down shack he called his home. After adjusting his eyes to the slight light illuminating from the moon, he checked his watch which read "5:28". "5:30..Not much longer until dawn, might as well get started." Kazuma stood up, put on his shoes, and walked outside to the nearby lake. "...The anniversary of that day, it's quickly approaching yet again.." Kazuma looked at his reflection in the water. He had shoulder length black hair, which spiked in the front, that slightly fell over his face. His eyes were a glowing azure, which reflected in the moonlit water. "Sigh..It must be close to ready.." He stared at the city of Okinama from the shack on the outskirts of the city. Kazuma sighs before returning inside to put on his school uniform, before walking to his high school in Okinama. (OOC : Yeah, he goes to school. Just trust me. ;P) Kazuma arrived early, as he usually does, and waited in his homeroom. As time passed, the other students began to arrive, chatting with their friends. Just a normal day, in a normal school. Kazuma longed for this life, not having to worry about Akumagonge and his...Other responsibilities..These were the thoughts going through his head until the teacher yells at him to pay attention. "Now that I have all of your attention, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student today." Kazuma's eyes glanced up, the news of a transfer student sparking his interest. "Everyone, this is Ryuga Yukari. Ryuga-san, why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself? Kazuma's eyes widened at the sight of Yukari, and he only muttered "..No way.." Yukari nodded at the teacher, turning to face the class. "I'm Ryuga Yukari, I'm from a place far away from here, a place none of you have probably heard of. This is my first time going to school, up until now my elders have taught me. I hope to get along with all of you." Yukari bowed to the class before walking over to take the one open seat beside Kazuma, whom she smiled at before taking her seat. Kazuma didn't pay attention during class, he was simply waiting for the lunch break, he knew what this kind of energy was. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rings signaling lunch break. Yukari walked out of the room, and was quickly followed by Kazuma. She came to the roof of the school and walked out to the edge, looking at the city through the fence around the edge. Without even glancing behind her, she simply spoke. "How long do you plan on following me in silence, Kamazaki Kazuma? Kazuma glared at Yukari. "Why is there another Rurouseirei here besides me?" He spoke tonelessly. "Oh, so you did notice." She turned around to face him, smiling at him. "The big guys decided you could use some help, the Dwellers have been showing up more often now." Kazuma looked away, hiding the large scar going across his nose. "It's nothing I can't handle.." Yukari laughed at this comment. "Really? By the looks of that scar it looks like you're having a rough time, master of Zensaiga-san." She said, while still laughing. Her laughter was cut short by a loud screech which could be heard from miles away. Kazuma and Yukari both quickly glanced in the direction of the screech. Yukari spoke, with a little tone of disbelief in her voice. "Kazuma..You know what that is...Right?" "..Yeah." Kazuma replied, closing his eyes, with only one thought passing through his head. "..Damn you, Raizel.." 


End file.
